When Hana Met Santa
by Stormchaser90
Summary: My entry to Whitem's 4th Annual Snowdaze Holiday Story Contest. At Smarty Mart, Kim and Ron take Hana to meet Santa for a festive treat. A nice small festive fic for you all!


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any other character's from the series, I'm just borrowing them for fun.

_Author's Note: Just a small fanfic for the contest, due to a recent crisis which will be explained after the story._

* * *

**WHEN HANA MET SANTA**

**A STORMCHASER90 FANFIC**

The festive magic felt only during the Yuletide season was upon the town of Middleton, the streets busy with late Christmas shoppers rushing to get the last items on their lists and kids enjoying snowball fights. Smarty Mart was no stranger to crowds; stores filled with citizens searching for elusive toys and gifts that had yet to be bought. In the centre of the store was a giant pine tree, every branch covered with decorations and sprayed with fake snow. Before the majestic pine was a small decorated hut, two teens dressed in elf costumes stood before the door and greeted young children with their parents.

While waiting in line, Ron cradled his little sister in one arm while the other was wrapped around the waist of his girlfriend, her head resting on his shoulder. He was casually humming along to the tune of White Christmas by Bing Crosby which played through the speakers, tapping his foot to the beat. Kim couldn't help but smile as Hana stared in wonder as kids exitedly left Santa's Hut, exclaiming how awesome it was to meet Santa as they held a toy. She could see the anticipation, excitement and dread in the toddler's eyes as the line grew shorter and their turn was nearing. The teen heroine could remember the first time she 'met' Santa when she was young, remembering how nervous she was speaking to him. After all, didn't everyone have jitters the first time they met Santa?

"Hey Hana, not long to go 'til we meet Santa!" Ron said excitedly, as another kid left the small hut with his parents. "Oh man, you'll love this! I totally remember the last time I sat on Santa's lap, it was as if it happened last year!"

"Uh Ron, it _did_ happen last year," Kim said, cringing at the awkweird memory of seeing Ron getting a questioning look from a really uncomfotable 'Santa Claus'.

"Ah yeah," Ron laughed sheepishly, figuring that was why he and Kim kept getting weird glances from the other parents. "Well I kind'a tend to get wrapped up in the holiday spirit. I'll try to dial it back a little this year."

It wasn't long for the family in front of them to go inside the small hut after a couple of minutes of waiting passed, the speakers playing Judy Garland's 'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' to which Kim couldn't help but softly sing along to.

_'Guess Ron's holiday spirit is starting to rub off on me and other's,'_ Kim thought.

After a few minutes of waiting the doors opened for their turn, heading on inside as the family before them left. Hana gasped as they entered the small green doorway, the interior decorated with festive pictures of reindeer and a small artificial hearth with stockings hanging down. However her eyes were focused on the figure seated on a large armchair; wearing the familiar red suit with golden buttons and white fur trim, the face covered with a large white beard. She couldn't believe her eyes, seated before her was the legendary Santa Claus!

"Ho-Ho-Ho, Merry Christ..." Santa said, his jovial voice trailing off when his gaze fell upon Ron. "You again?! Uh, didn't your parents give you 'the talk' yet?!"

"Woah, slow down Mr. S," Ron said defensively, gesturing to his little sister. "I'm just here with my little sister Hana, okay?"

"Oh, well in that case," He said, chuckling as Hana tried to bury her face in Ron's sweatshirt. "Well hello there Hana, don't be shy!"

"Come on Hana, it's okay," Ron said softly, stepping forward and placing his sister on Santa's lap. "Why don't you say hi to him?"

Hana tried to speak but couldn't find the courage to say anything, not even a simple 'hi' to him. Glancing at Kim and Ron, she could see they were smiling reassuringly which made her feel a little better but still didn't give her the courage to talk. Instead she just settled for a nervous wave of her hand, smiling a little as Santa chuckled and waved back.

"See, that wasn't so difficult was it?" Santa said, smiling as he placing a comforting hand on her back. "So tell me Hana. What would you like for Christmas?"

So many ideas for presents raced through Hana's head, wondering if Santa had room in his sleigh for them as well as the other children's. Her brother told her many times before that he had a magical sleigh that looked small but had room for gifts to all the children of the world, that it could travel all around the world at speeds faster than Kim's car and had a built-in TV so Santa could watch Snowman Hank on long journey's in case he got bored. Thinking about the things she really wanted; a new doll, coloring books and crayons, the new Flippies DVD or a trip to the North Pole to see his workshop!

Many of those ideas were tempting but there was something that she already had that she deeply cherished, smiling at Santa as she pointed at Ron.

"Brother," She said simply.

"I...see," Santa said, surprised that she was the only kid to not ask for the latest toy or a whole catalogue full which so many other excited kids pestered him for. "So that's all you want for Christmas?"

Nodding her head slightly in an affirmative manner, Santa chuckled as he patted her on the back. He glanced up at Ron who was wiping a tear from his eye, quickly disguising it as a dust allergy excuse which neither Kim or Santa were buying. Ron may be seen as weird and strange town but he sure is the most caring and spirited guy Santa had ever seen, as well as a pretty darn good Smarty Mart Employee.

"Well, nothing is more important than family Hana," Santa said, smiling as he placed a festive Smarty Mart Official 'I Met Santa' badge on her jumper. "You're a pretty smart kid. Smarter than your brother, that's for sure."

"Hey!" Ron said, sounding a little annoyed. "I'm a pretty smart guy...uh...at certain times."

"Yeah, sure you are Stoppable," Santa muttered to himself sarcastically before speaking to Hana. "Well other kids have left here with one toy so it wouldn't feel right if you left without one."

Reaching into a large red sack full of wonderous toys, Santa pulled out a large Snowman Hank plush toy and handed it to Hana, smiling as she laughed with glee.

"What do you say Hana?" Kim said, knowing that Hana wasn't one to forget her manners but came as a reflex action for all the years when her brother's once sat on Santa's lap.

Glancing up at Santa and smiling, Hana gave him a small hug to which he returned before picking her up and placing Hana in Ron's arms.

"Thank you Hana, I'll see you next year," Santa said, waving as the trio begun to leave the Grotto. "Merry Christmas to you all!"

"Thanks Mr. S, we'll see ya next year!" Ron said, as he, Kim and Hana waved goodbye.

As they left the small hut and begun to head to the meeting point where Mr and Mrs Stoppable were waiting, Ron chuckled as Hana hugged the small Snowman Hank toy to her chest.

"Hana certainly had fun today," Kim said, as she hooked her arm around Ron's waist.

"Yeah but Santa could've been a little nicer to me," Ron replied. "I mean he had a whole year to get over that little _awkweirdness_ last time! So I sat on his lap and even hugged the guy but it wasn't that bad!"

"Well something tells me that he might not get over it for a while," Kim giggled knowingly, the knowledge of the man behind the beard still eluding her sometimes clueless boyfriend.

"Why? What do you mean by that?"

Leaning in close to his ear, she whispered his true identity which drained the color from Ron's face, his eyes wide with panic.

"Y-You mean he w-w-was...," Ron gulped, realizing why Mr. Barkin made him write 'I will act my age' one thousand times once school started at the end of last years holiday.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90'S CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS MESSAGE**_

Well another year over now, eh? Let me just say what a year 2013 has been, with so much that has happened this year.

First of all, an explaination to why this is such a small fanfic for the contest. A few days ago the family pet guinea pig Alex had fallen ill, barely eating or drinking and making sounds which clearly indicated he was in distress. He was suffering from an enlarged stomach due to gas build up and had sores in his mouth due to enlarged back teeth. The vets have fixed him up by shortening the back teeth and extracting the air from his stomach. He's doing better than he was but it will take some time before he's back to his usual lively self.

Anyway I had a great time this year with some recent good news as me and my sister travelled up to Carlisle to be witnesses at my dad's wedding. It was pretty cool going up there as it's close to the border of Scotland and wasn't far from Hadrian's Wall.

For 2014 I'll try get a few more fanfics finished, namely the So Not The Drama one and many other's due to a hectic schedule. I got a few more ideas in mind, including one that would require a lot of co-writer's for an epic parody on fanfiction in general and its impact on the world. I'll create a topic post sometime tomorrow when I get the time.

_**Anyway I hoped you all had a fantastic Christmas**_

_**and a very happy New Year.**_

_**Here's to 2014 for all you fanfic writer's!**_


End file.
